Jo's Hard Time
by JinnyJoFan
Summary: Jo faces a hard time with a sickness in the family


Jo's Hard Time  
  
((The living room))  
B: (Sitting on the couch writing out a check.)  
J: (Walks in) Your writing out another check?!  
B: (Looks up) Yes, I am doing just that.  
J: Wait a sec..let me guess. Bloomingdales?  
B: No. Tiffanies!  
J: God..why do you even by their junk?  
B: Junk?! Tiffianies does not sell junk! I happened to buy an extremely expensive gold chain!  
J: (Rolls eyes.) Listen Madonna, don't spend too much money. Or, should I say at least on 'expensive' items? (Leaves.)  
((The girl's bedroom))  
N: (Studying for an exam.)  
J: (Comes in with her bike parts and sits down by her bed and begins working on them.)  
N: (Turns around.) Jo..do you think you could please quiet down?  
J: What do you mean 'quiet down'?  
N: Well..I'm trying to study for a very important exam.  
J: (Doesn't care.) Okay. (Continues working on her bike parts.)  
N: Jo! I remember when you tried to study and you were about to strangle us because we couldn't keep down..why can't you?  
J: Because I don't feel like it. Why, do you have a problem with that?  
N: (Stares shocked at how she is acting, picks up her books and leaves.)  
((The living room.))  
T: (Calls for Jo) Jo??  
J: (Upstairs. She yells back in an annoyed manner.) What?!  
T: Can you give me a ride to Jeff's?? He's making me dinner and I don't wanna be late!  
J: No!  
T: (Surprised) Oh..um..ok..thanks anyways..(Walks away and into the kitchen.)  
(Mrs. Garett is making dinner, Natalie is studying at the table and Blair is sitting loking through catalogs.)  
T: Hey...  
B: Hi Tootie.  
T: Could one of you give me a ride to Jeff's? Jo won't...  
MG: Why not Tootie?  
T: I don't know..she just yelled no..  
MG: I wonder why..  
B: Well your not the only one with a problem from her. She started purposley critizising how I use my money and what I buy just because I was filling out a check!  
MG: (Stares)  
N: And she blew up at me when I wanted her to keep quiet and not work on her bike in the bedroom when I was studying!  
MG: So that's why your all in here..  
B: Excactly.  
T: (Sits down)  
N: What do you think is wrong with her?  
B: What do you mean?  
N: Well something has to be bothering her!  
T: Nat's right..she just can be throwing an attitude at us like that for no reason!  
B: Well maybe something is bothering her...  
N: But what?  
B: I don't know..what do you think Mrs. Garett?  
MG: Well..I don't know.  
T: Well we have to find out!  
MG: Tootie..we can't go off minding her buisness!  
N: Tootie's right! Jo is our friend!  
B: Well..she was. By the way she's acting its like she hates us!  
N: Yeah but what if its something important?!  
T: Yeah! Mrs. Garett let's do something!  
MG: Well...  
B: In a way your right..but I don't know if I wanna just bug into her buisness.  
T: Well what we have to do we do!  
B: (Stands up) But do we have to do this?! Mrs. Garett what do you think?  
MG: Well..I am eager to find out..but I don't know...  
N: C'mon!! Whenever somethings wrong with one of us we have to chip in and help them!  
B: (Quiet) Your right...(Long pause) Okay.  
N: Mrs. Garett?  
MG: Well...oh okay. If it will help Jo. (Long pause.) I just hope it won't hurt her...  
(They all stare at each other.)  
  
Mrs g: ok girls so what is our plan  
Blair: why dont you just ask her what is wrong, if anyone is to ask her it should be you because she confides in you  
Mrs g: (Small Smile) ok, natalie, tootie sound good?  
Nat and Tootie: ya sounds goodAll of a sudden Jo comes down the stairs and everyone looks at her, she just looks backJo: why is everybody staring at me, god why dont you take pictures they last longer?  
Mrs G: (now noticing jo has her coat in her hands) were sorry, Jo are you going somewhere?  
Jo: uh ya ill be back later  
Mrs G: well be safe and oh where are you going by the way?  
Jo: OUT  
Mrs G: Yes i know that but where?  
Jo: ( Getting aggrivated ) look Mrs G, its personal ill be back later" and with that she stormed out leaving all of them speechless kinda  
Blair: Ok now I am definitely sure something is wrong!  
Natalie: Ya she can be tough sometimes but she usually sticks around and she always tells Mrs G where she's going.  
(Everyone nods there heads in agreement)  
Mrs G: Well when she comes back ill just have to talk to her and find out whats wrong.  
Blair: Mrs G i dont know but I'm kinda worried about her.  
Mrs G: Me too Blair me too.The days goes on and all the girls are waiting for Jo. Dinner time comes and goes and no Jo. The girls and Mrs G are worried a little . . .Mrs G: why dont you girls go to a movie or something, it beats waiting here and when Jo comes back it'll give me a chance to have a chatt with her alone .. .  
Blair: I dont know Mrs G. . .  
Tootie: Cmon Blair it beats waiting here, I know Jo is fine, she probably is just thinkin some where.  
Natalie: Ya Blair Tootie is probably right, which is a first so lets enjoy this spark of hers right now and lets go to a movies . .  
( Mrs G and the girls laugh0  
Blair: Ok lets go.  
( They help clean up the dinner table and then they get there stuff and leave for the movieS)About an hour later we see Mrs Garrett sitting on the couch waiting and suddendly Jo comes through the door . . .JO: Hey Mrs G  
Mrs G: JOO!! its nice to see you again, where have u been all day, you had me worried  
Jo: Cool it Mrs G im back and before curfew so give me a break . . .  
Mrs G: ok Jo im sorry  
Jo: Its ok  
( Jo looks around and notices nobody is home)  
Jo: where is everybody?  
Mrs G: Oh they went to the movies.  
Jo: Oh ok ( she puts her coat in the closet and heads upstairs but stops when Mrs G calls her)  
Mrs G: Jo can I speak to you for a minute?  
Jo: Look Mrs G im tired, if I did something remember it was once and it was an accident ok?  
Mrs G(laughs) Jo your not in trouble, I just want to talk to you, nobody else is home so we can have a chat..  
Jo: (thinks to herself ok lets get this over with so then I can focus on the bigger thing or try to forget it)  
Jo: ok Mrs G( she goes to the couch and sits down near Mrs G) whats up?  
Mrs G: ok Jo I'll just give it to you strait forward, Im worried about you. Me and the girls have noticed you have been well not like yourself today and we, I would like to know if something wrong?  
Jo: look Mrs G( big sigh) if I tell ya suttin can you keep it a secret? i dont want pity from the other girls  
Mrs G( realizing this is bad just nods her head)  
Jo: well Mrs G my mom has been callin me alot, I think you've noticed to talk to me bacause well ( Is getting teary eyed) she has Cancer and she dont have to long to live, she has about a month ( Starts to cry)I've been trying not to be sad and to be strong but i cant anymore thats why i took off today and i went to cliff's rock and just sat there for 4 hours, I thought about seeing my mom but i can't not now, Oh Mrs G i dont wanna lose her, I cant stand to see her so sick (Starts to cry uncontrollably)  
Mrs G( scoots over to Jo in shock of what news she just heard, she hugs Jo and comforts her)Jo im so sorry( She now has tears in her eyes)  
Jo: Mrs G i know its endevitable but I dunno its just so hard  
Mrs G: I know JO, i know .. . .  
  
Jo: Look Mrs G there is something I never told you  
Mrs G: what JO?  
Jo: before I came to Eastland my mom had this cancer before, she went into remission though, my past is full of ups and downs, mosltly downs but i felt better when my mom got better, she used her remission as a way to get me to come here sayin she got a second chance and she said she wanted to see me you Eastland as one too, I never told anybody cuz I didnt want nobody to feel bad for me  
Mrs G: Oh Jo you are so brave, its hard to beleive you never told Blair  
Jo: ya  
( Jo just wiped her face away and before Mrs G could say anything else the girls walked in)  
Tootie: Hey Mrs G hey Jo  
Natalie: Hey  
Blair: Hey Jo good to see you again( she laughs but not a real laugh she just wants to see if Jo is ok)  
Jo: ya  
Mrs G [] more concerned about Jo but decided to lighten the mood to make the girls think Jo was ok since Jo wanted her to keep her secret) How was the movie girls?  
Tootie: Great  
Natalie: Ya it had great effects, good story too.  
Mrs G: Blair did you like it?  
Blair: it was alright ( she looked at Jo, Mrs G was concerned for Blair knowing she was worried about her friend)  
Jo: well im tired, im going to bed  
Blair: Jo wait  
Jo: what?  
Blair: uhh nothing ill talk to you later!  
Jo: Ok whateva  
( They just watched her go upstairs)Blair []after seeing Jo was upstairs)well Mrs G? Whats wrong with her?  
Mrs G( just gave her a sad look in reply, she wasnt sure if she should tell them or keep Jo's secret)uhh . . .  
Blair: Mrs G did u even talk to her?  
Mrs G: umm yes i did and she is just having a rough time at school with her studies thats all  
Blair: (gave Mrs G a look)  
Blair: your lieing,Jo would of told me, infact i know she would of made my ear fall off by hearing her complaints  
Natalie: she would of complained to all of us  
Tootie: ya  
Mrs G: oh girls i wont lie, Jo asked me to keep her problem a secret so KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT all of you  
Tootie and Nat []k  
Blair: Ok we will Mrs Garrett  
Mrs G: ok girls the truth is Jo's been having a hard time lately because her mother is dieing of cancer, she has about a month to live, look girls Jo didnt want me to tell you because she doesnt want pity so she says, i just think she doesnt want to see you guys feeling bad for her because it will remind her of the sad reality  
Natalie: Omg i had no idea  
Tootie: Me neither  
Blair: I cant believe she didnt tell me she tells me everything.. .  
Mrs G: I know and i mentioned that and she said the same thing she wants no pity  
Blair: Omg Mrs G what are we gonna do?  
Mrs G: I dont know Blair, I dont know . . .  
  
  
The girls were still in shock of the news they just heard. They went upstairs to get ready for bed and they acted cheery because they didnt want Jo to suspect that they knewBlair: Hey Jo how's it going?  
Jo: ok  
Blair: where did you go today?  
Jo: just out  
Blair: O ok i guess  
Jo: Look Blair just leave me alone i wanna get to sleep.  
Blair: Ok sry Jo  
Natalie and Tootie just watched, they felt bad for Jo but they didnt wanna show signs that they knew so they just went to bed.  
Jo was a little suspicious as to why the girls were so quiet but she wasnt too worried cuz she knew Mrs G could keep a secret. Little did she know though.It was now in the middle of the night and everybody was asleep except for Blair, she couldnt go to sleep nowing this was happening to Jo and the fact that she was supposed to keep it a secret that she knew killed her, she wanted to be there for Jo. She was near tears but they didnt shed because Blair was tough. She decided to go donwstairs for some water. When she got there she was surprised to see Mrs. Garrett up too.Blair: Mrs Garrett?  
Mrs G: (a little startled)Oh hi Blair? Cant sleep?  
Blair: No, its just that i dont know what to do bout Jo. I cant beleive this is happening to her and how well she is taking it and the fact that i cant talk to her about it because im not even supposed to know it hurts.  
Mrs G: i know Blair  
Blair: what am i supposed to do Mrs. Garrett  
Mrs G: Blair be there for her, dont let on u know and just be the good friend you are to her now.  
Blair: Mrs G why does God let this happen to good people, her mom is so nice and now Jo will never be the same, whats the purpose?  
Mrs G.: i dont know Blair,( Mrs G got up took her glass of milk and put her hands on Blair's shoulders) im going to bed u coming?  
Blair: no Mrs G  
Mrs G: you going to be ok down here?  
Blair: ya you go to bed  
Mrs G went up to bed and Blair went to the living room, went on the couch and just started to cry. She couldnt help herself.  
  
  
  
While upstairs in the room, Jo couldnt sleep either, she decided to get up and see where Blair was . . . she walked downstairs into the kitchen and found no blair she decided to check the living room, she stopped though when she walked in cuz there she saw Blair crying. . .Jo: Hey Blair whats wrong? she was concerned its not every chance you see Blair Warner cry.  
Blair []surprised) umm nothing Jo  
Jo: Oh cmon Blair your crying, you never cry whats wrong?  
Blair: Oh Jo i wasnt supposed to say anything but I know about your mom and Im so sorry . .   
Jo became angry at Mrs G for not keeping her secret, she didnt want pity from her best friend and she wondered if Tootie and Natalie knew too.  
Jo: Mrs G told you?  
Blair: Ya Jo but listen she only told us because we were concerned about you, we told her to talk to you and to find out what was wrong with you, when she found out she didnt wanna tell us but she felt she had to  
Jo: she shouldnt of, Natalie and Tootie know?  
Blair: Ya they do  
Jo: Great  
Blair: Look Jo Im so sorry about . .   
but Jo cut her off  
Jo: Blair i dont wanna hear it just forget it.  
Blair: but Jo . .  
Jo: No Blair its my problem, leave it be.  
Jo then stormed off and went upstairs, Blair just stayed downstairs.The next morning Natalie and Tootie got up and so did Jo. Before they could say anything Jo spoke up . . .Jo: Look i know you to know about my mom, Blair told me Mrs G told all of you  
Natalie: look Jo  
Jo: Wait Nat im not done, look I dont want you guys to feel bad for me, i want everything to be the same  
Tootie: look Jo we know how u feel  
Jo: no u dont know, im the one losing my mom and ur not, i dont want you guys to feel bad for me got that??  
Natalie and Tootie: yaBlair then walked in and Jo looked at her.   
Jo: Blair look . .   
Blair: Jo if your gonna tell me everything you just told them, no need to I heard everything  
Jo: ok then  
Mrs G then walked in and noticed the tension in the room, Blair looked at her and gave her a look tellin her Jo knew . . .  
Mrs G: uhh Jo can I talk to you alone?  
Jo: if u gotta ( she said that kinda sounding mad)  
Blair: guys lets go  
Natalie, Blair and Tootie leave, leaving a very angry but dissapointed Jo with a very sad Mrs GMrs G: look Jo . .  
Jo: Wait Mrs G there is something i gotta say first, I know u broke ur promise and u told them, for that i am upset but I know u did what was best Mrs G and for that im grateful, look I was dumb to ask you to keep it a secret and im sorry . . .  
Mrs G: Oh Jo dont be( she became teary eyes and she gave Jo a hug)  
Jo: Mrs G i dont know what I would do if I didnt have you to talk to . . . not to be mushy or anything but thanx  
Mrs G just gave Jo a tigheter hug and a kiss on the head: your welcome Jo anytime, now what do u say we go down and eat breakfast,  
Jo: ok Mrs G***A month later, time has passed things have been different besides Jo wanted them to stay the same, the girls have tried to be happy around Jo but as the days went by they knew Jo's mom was dieing sooner, Jo got sadder and she visited her mom so often everytime coming back and just going to her room and just closing herself away from the girls, she only talked to Mrs G but even there conversations were scarce, the time came and Jo's mom died at the hospital. Jo was by her side and she cried the whole time.  
She was an emotional wreck, she stayed in the bronx for the funeral and the girls and Mrs G came ofcoarse to pay there respects, Jo returned to Peekskill a week later. . . Jo came into the living room in the afternoon on Monday,Jo: hey everybody  
Everybody: Hey Jo  
Mrs G []got up and gave Jo a hug and a kiss on the cheek) how u doing Jo?  
Jo: im ok  
Blair was next  
Blair: hey Jo, she gave her a hug, ive missed you  
Jo: i missed you too Blair  
Natalie was next  
Natalie: Hey Jo   
Jo: Hey Nat they hugged  
Tootie was the last one, like she always is  
Tootie: Hey Jo  
Jo: hey Tootie, well um everybody Im just gonna go upstairs and go to bed, im tired  
Mrs G: ok Jo  
  
Mrs Garrett walked into her room really sad and depressed, one of her girls had lost her mother and she didnt know what to do to help her, Jo had always been strong and now her being so weak put Mrs G in a tough place.  
Mrs G decided to go and see how Jo was doing.  
On her way to the girls room she passed the bathroom and stopped immediately, she heard a girl crying. She thought it was Jo but when she went into the bathroom she found Blair . . .Mrs G: Blair whats some matter?  
Blair: Oh Mrs G, its just Jo she is secluding herself, she just wont talk to me.   
Mrs G: well Blair she is going through a tough time right now. . .  
Blair: i know that mrs garrett but its like i could always talk to her and help her out now its just like i cant, nothing can help her.  
Mrs G: Blair just being there for Jo is helping her, look I was gonna go and see how she was doing but why dont you go instead . .  
Blair: I dunno Mrs Garrett  
Mrs G: Pleeze  
Blair []kBlair went to her room to find Jo, when she got there she saw Jo crying on her bed,Blair: Jo are you ok  
Jo: what do u think?  
Blair just gave her a look, she wanted to turn around and just leave but she decided not to . . .  
Blair: Jo can I talk to you?  
Jo: Ya sure fine  
Blair: Jo i just want you to know that you are my best friend and I know you have been through a terrible loss and Im sorry  
Jo: Ive heard this before . .   
Blair: But you havent heard this, Jo when I found out about your mom I pratically died, I thought why would God do this to Jo and her mom, i got mad but most of all i was sad, i didnt know what to do, and I still dont so I just want to tell you that i am here for you and I always will be  
Jo: Thanx Blair, and I appreciate it.  
Blair: No problem  
Jo: Look Blair I know ive been distant lately, I havent said more than two words to Natalie and Tootie is just too sad about this whole thing and she doesnt know how to act around me, I want everything to be normal, since I cant have my mom I just wish things would be normal.  
Blair: Look Jo everything will be betta with time  
Jo:Well I'm just gonna have to take your word on thatBlair felt she had talked enough, she asked Jo if she wanted to go somewhere, to a movie maybe but she said no, she wasnt surprised.  
She knew things would be betta in the long run.  
  
**** Time passed and the girls and Mrs G helped Jo through her tough time. Mrs G became even more of a mother figure to Jo and Blair, Natalie and Tootie became even more like sisters to Jo then they already were, Jo moved on and is now dealing with things better ******   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
